Hero's Daughter (Dragon Quest V)
The Hero's daughter (whose default name in the DS version is Mädchen in English or Tabitha in the Japanese version) is the Hero's son's twin sister. She is eight years old at the beginning of the third arc. She is also the granddaughter of Pankraz, the father of the Hero. Appearance As mentioned often by NPC's, she resembles her mother greatly ("She's the spitting image of her mother"). She wears a long white dress with a wine colored cape that is tied at the bottom. She carries a sword with her but despite this, she seems to prefer weapons like staffs (having an affinity for those), whips and knifes. Her hair is adorned with two bows who's colors vary depending of the color of her hair. Her hair color is the same as her mother's (a trait shared with by her brother). If her mother is Bianca, she will be blonde. It will be blue if her mother is Nera. In the DS version, her hair will be black if her mother is Debora. Personality She has a warm and kind personality, being very sensible and often tries to make people feel better, like crying with her Father after he sees the destruction of his old home and admitting that even though she does not care for Kendrick's bratty attitude, she considers being his friend so he wouldn't be so lonely. Despite being young, she has a very mature personality which sometimes clashes with her Brother's carefree and jolly side, but regardless they get along and are very close. Interestingly, of the twins, she was the one who inherited her grandmother Mada's ability to communicate with monsters, an ability she shares with her father. As such she has a huge affinity towards them and often prefers their company to other people even. That being said however, she has a more feminine side, often worrying about her figure (worrying about her ankles) and even about the outfit she wears. She also tends to rely on her father quite a bit, showing that she is very close or attached to him often asking him to hold her hand in scary dungeons or just so that she can keep up with him, treating him with admiration, asking if he would carry her when she's tired and if she could hold on to him when flying in the Magic Carpet. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest V She first appears as a baby with her Brother in the second generation, they are born on the same night as the Hero's coronation ceremony. When the night goes wrong and her Mother is kidnapped, she is safely hidden away with her Brother by their Mother who instructs the nanny to keep them safe. When the Hero goes off to save his Wife and the two are turned to stone, she and her Brother are able to sense that something has gone horribly wrong and that her parents are in danger. During the gap between generations two and three, she is raised by her Father's friends like Sancho and her uncle, Prince Albert. She is then taught in the arts of magic and is revealed to be a very capable mage, being able to use ancient spells like Zoom and becoming very apt with a Staff. She confesses later on that growing up, she was often lonely, but took comfort in her brother and making friends with monsters and animals, developing a love for the outdoors. She then reappears in the third generation, saving her Father from his statue curse alongside her Brother and Sancho. She then reveals to be quite intelligent, being able to use the fact that her grandfather Pankraz took her Father traveling with him when he was the twins age and as such, they should be allowed to accompany him as well, which he agrees to. After a series of events, taking the family to the birthplace of the Hero's mother, Mada and trying to find the rest of the Legendary Hero's Equipment, they eventually reach the temple her Father was forced to build as a slave, and defeating the Temple's master , the family is finally reunited as they are able to release their Mother from her stone prison. After that, they finally are able to go into Nadiria and try to rescue Mada, facing Grandmaster Nimzo. Manga ''Tale of Zenithia Abilities While lacking on physical strength, she is very good at casting offensive magic spells like Poof! She is also able to use defensive magic however and stat boosting spells as well, which, combined with her Brother's own spells, can make for very solid teamwork. Trivia *"Mädchen" means "girl/young girl" in the German language. *As mentioned by herself, the outfit she wears was put together by her cousin, Princess Gertrude, which she warmly refers as Cousin Gertie. Interestingly, the two seem to be quite close. *She appears to have Acrophobia (the fear of heights). *While she is fond of all monsters, she expresses great hatred towards Ladja, who is the also the only monster she hates. *She is heavily implied to have inherited the Hero's Loftinian powers. Gallery DQV - Hero's Daughter.png|Hero's Daughter's artwork for ''V. DQMBRV - Hero's Daughter.png|Hero's Daughter's artwork for MBRV. ja:主人公の娘 (ドラゴンクエストV) Category:Dragon Quest V party members